DESCRIPTION: Applicant's Abstract This R13 application requests support for the annual conference sponsored by the Society for Prevention Research. The meetings in years 2000, 2001 and 2002 will be held respectively in Montreal, Seattle and Washington, D.C. The conference will be held in the first week of June. SPR's annual conference brings together in a single forum a diverse constituency of registrants consisting of researchers, research administrators, practitioners, and policymakers engaged in prevention. A broad spectrum of topics are encompassed within the program; however, they all have the common theme of addressing the prevention of disease and behavior disorder through the linkage of empirical knowledge acquired from investigations pertaining to epidemiology, etiology, and efficacy/effectiveness trials. SPR was founded by NIDA-funded researchers in 1992. The largest number of program elements pertain to substance abuse and related problems (e.g. HIV/AIDS, delinquency, violence etc). Moreover, the NIDA-funded Methodology Center at Penn State sponsors a pre-conference program on innovative statistical methods. The annual conferences will continue to provide the national and international platform to advance the science and application of innovative and empirically validated prevention.